Thaddeus Martin
"Break the chains that bind you to this pitiful existence. Join the Revolution!" Thaddeus is a dwarf who ate the Honsi Honsi no Mi, which allows him to release spores with various effects. He was captured by slave traders at a young age and escaped when he was twelve. After his escape he joined the Revolutionaries, and champions freedom. Appearance Thaddeus is a dwarf, which means he is very small. He has white hair and a fluffy white tail which is likes the tail of a gerbil as opposed to the more common squirrelish tail most dwarves have. He is often seen wearing brown cargo pants as well as a simple vest. Personality Thaddeus used to be as trusting as the other dwarves, but because of his experience as a slave he became slightly cynical. He is cheerful and sometimes is unable to hold back his excitement. When this happens he only half listens to what people are telling him. He dislikes the thought of chains and pets immensely, and even his own DF since he is capable of using it to control animals. History Thaddeus grew up in the dwarf village on Dressrosa, and one day was found by some slave traders. They said that they were adventurers, and they were willing to take him with them. Being a dwarf, Thaddeus saw nothing suspicious in what they said and agreed to go with him. He ended up being sold to a Tenryuubito and was treated like a pet and put in a collar and paraded around by a child. The adult owner of him had bought a Devil Fruit in an auction and forced him to eat it. Although he had no control over the Devil Fruit he released tons of spores which allowed him to escape. He then broke out of his chains with the help of a fellow escaped slave who left in the confusion. Sometime in the next five years he joined the Revolutionaries and learned the basics of using his Devil Fruit; which he learned was the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess As a dwarf Thaddeus is small, but he is quick on his feet and stronger than most humans. Devil Fruit Thaddeus has the Fua Fua no Mi, which is a paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to release spores from his body with various effects. This includes spores that absorb nutrients from their body to grow, to spores that can control small animals when they grow and reach the brain. *Leech Spore: Spores are released that leech nutrients from the host body. This normally results in a less stamina, a lack of defense against diseases, and a larger hunger. They start of as invisible to the average human eye, then grow into black dots that grow larger and larger until finally expanding into large mushrooms. *Control Spore: Spores are released that grow inside of bodies. These spores will grow invisible to the outside until they reach the brain and then have varying effects depending on the intelligence and size of the host. With animals and people of little intelligence it is possible to actually control the host, but with more intelligent hosts or hosts of a large size it will either slow their movements or paralyze them. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *His favorite color is beige Category:Character Category:PC Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:DF User